Corner of an Endless Road
by DesireeDarcy
Summary: Modern tale set in Australia and later in England. Lizzy and Charlie are two lead drama students.. Darcy comes from England after certain tragedies and makes Lizzy's life hell! please review!
1. The Life I Lead

"No No NO

_Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this little ditty! _

_**Disclaimers**__: I don't own anything... except my fingers, my brain and my laptop. However I would just like to say that there is no University of Australia… just in case any prospective exchange students were interested… sorry P_

_Reviews welcome!_

"No, no, NO!" Mrs Poole yelled from the orchestra pit. "Singer 2, you're timing is all off. Try again and this time, try to follow Elizabeth's key! You_ are_ supposed to be singing the same song, aren't you?" There were a few sniggers as an embarrassed Singer 2 went back into her position. Lizzy Bennet sighed and knelt down into position again. Honestly, this was a production from the university drama students; it wasn't as if millions of people would be watching. Yet Mrs Poole seemed intent on having a serious breakdown over it.

Elizabeth Bennet was a first year Arts/ Education student at the prestigious University of Australia (A.U.) in Melbourne, Victoria. Although she was studying to be a secondary school English and Religion teacher, Lizzy dearly loved acting and so chose the Drama/Theatrics subject for a bit of light relief from the theory of her teaching subjects. Bad idea. The same year that Lizzy decided to join just happened to be the year that Claudia Poole was appointed Head of Drama at A.U. However, Lizzy was content at uni; she studied hard and had made a good bunch of friends. She had even scored the lead female role in the University production, which had never had a first year cast as a lead purely based on talent. All the other first years had been cast due to a lack of numbers or more commonly as understudies.

This year, the Drama team were performing Mary Poppins, an odd choice for university students however a number of changes had been made to the storyline to attract an older crowd. It centred much more on Mary Poppins and her relationship with Bert, the Cockney chimney sweep, than on the two young children. "I thought uni was supposed to be fun," Charlie Bingley, who was playing the character of Bert, muttered to Lizzy as he stood behind her. Lizzy smiled. Usually it would take a couple of bombs and a funeral in one day to crack a frown on Charlie's face but after four months of dealing with the Poole-attack... well... even Bingley had his limits.

Lizzy was so glad to have met Charlie. He was one of the rare "genuine guys" that girls were always on the look out for. He had a cute, boyish grin and long mousey brown hair which would have to be clipped back for the character of Bert. Charlie was studying Arts/ Economics at A.U, in his third and final year. His parents owned a large film agency which spanned over Australia and England, so he and his sister, Caroline, were always able to fly between countries with his folks. The Bingley's certainly enjoyed a luxurious life but Charlie was a down to earth, good natured guy. He was completely uninterested in taking the reins once his parents resigned, preferring to strike out on his own in the Aussie economic sector. He had easily befriended Lizzy, as they were both leads and both studying drama as a relief from their major subjects.

Despite all his inner and external goodness, Lizzy only thought of him as a friend. She did have hopes however of one day introducing Charlie to her older sister. She thought that they would be perfect for one another. But this would all have to wait: Lizzy had only known Charlie for a semester and did not want to scare the poor thing by already playing match-maker.

Lizzy Bennet considered herself to be an average looking girl. She had long chocolate brown hair and dark brown, almost black coloured eyes. As her father was born in Sri Lanka and her mother was from Italy, Lizzy had inherited a beautifully tanned complexion.

This was not unnatural, as Lizzy's younger sister, Lydia had also acquired a mixture of her father's dark skin and her mother's olive complexion. These traits made Lizzy and Lydia stand out amongst their friends, most of whom were fair skinned brunettes or blondes. Lizzy's older sister, Jane, was different again from her two sisters. She had acquired her mother's olive complexion and had light brown hair. She had her father's dark eyes however, along with an honest and humble personality. This combination had made her one of the most beautiful girls in the entire world, according to Lizzy. Having such a beautiful and admired older sister could very well have destroyed all feelings of sisterly affection between the Bennet sisters. However Jane was extremely humble when she received any complements and Lizzy and Lydia were definitely confident and boisterous enough to receive their fair share of attention.

Jane was in her fourth and final year of Business/ Marketing at Monash Uni. She and Lizzy shared an extremely close bond, being the only two children in the Bennet family until Lydia came along many years later. Lydia was a bubbly girl of 14 and was currently attending the local Catholic high-school which Jane and Lizzy also attended in their younger years. Being the youngest after a gap of 5 years after Lizzy, Lydia had grown up without many playmates. As a result of this, she was incredibly pampered by her parents, aunties and uncles, all of whom felt sorry for the young girl.

Now that Lizzy and Jane both attended Uni, Lydia was yet again left to her own devices, befriending almost everyone in the entire school, especially the seniors. She and the rest of her clique enjoyed the attention immensely, especially from the boys. Although Jane and Lizzy had expressed their concerns over Lydia's growing wild behaviour, her parents did not know what else to do with her than to let her have free rein to enjoy herself.

Already, Lydia had tried to distance herself from her sisters, who were both fondly remembered by the teachers at their old high school. She had already stated that there was "no way in hell I'm coming to see Liz prance around on stage in her stupid play". Although Lizzy wasn't too fussed that Lydia would miss seeing her dressed as Mary Poppins, she was concerned that her parents were allowing her and her best friend, Katie Goodgrove, plan to go on holiday with Katie's parents instead. Well, at least Jane, mum and dad are coming to watch me "prance around on stage", Lizzy thought moodily, reminded again of Lydia's remarks and changing behaviour during the rehearsal.

Speaking of which, the orchestra had begun again and Lizzy took a deep breath to begin the song. It took only two minutes before Mrs Poole was heard screaming from the pit again. The merry chorus died instantly as the frustrated cast rolled their eyes at each other. It was going to be a long rehearsal.

It thankfully did end on time so by five o'clock, Lizzy and the crew were scrambling out of the large theatrette.

"Hey Liz," Charlie said, strolling over to the front gate where Lizzy was waiting to be picked up. "Poolie really is off her nut hey? But the prac was good."

"Hmm yeah... I just wish that damned song would come together already! I'm so sick of it!" That rehearsal was focused on the new opening song and Lizzy had quite a big part today. Singing her section over and over again really irritated her and she was feeling the beginnings of a sore throat.

Charlie was scuffing the side of the gate with his foot, lost in thought. Suddenly he looked up, cute grin in place. "Hey Liz," he said again, this time with much more meaning than a simple greeting. Lizzy was already suspicious.

"Yes Charlie?" she asked slowly.  
"Well... I was wondering if you were at all interested in coming to a party with me." Charlie asked. Lizzy looked up surprised. She had mentioned Jonathan Blake to Charlie, the guy from high school that she was still seeing. Well... sort of. Truth was that Jon was starting to annoy Lizzy. Now graduated from high school and eighteen years old, Lizzy was considering looking for a serious relationship. However Jon only seemed interested in the occasional date or going to parties together. However incomplete her relationship seemed, Lizzy thought that Charlie would still remember it.

"No I don't mean like a date." Charlie said quickly. "A mate of mine, Will, is transferring to A.U from England. I don't think he knows many people Down Under, so I was thinking of throwing a party for him and his sister Georgie, who's still in high school. Anyway, I think you might get along with them, they're really nice. What do ya say?"

"Well, that was different. Lizzy was pleased that Charlie would ask her to come. Uni was certainly a different experience to high school and being a first year, Lizzy was still unsure of how different uni friends were to high school friends. Charlie's asking her to something other than a uni event proved that he considered Lizzy a friend as much as she considered him. And Lizzy was never one to say no to a party. "Sure Charlie, I'd love to! Do you have to details already?" After writing down the details to the party, Lizzy looked up to see an old Holden Commodore pulling up to the curb. Charlie whistled. "Wow, she's hot!" Charlie stared at the driver of the Commodore, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, 'scuse me, Liz! How awkward!" he said suddenly, pulling himself together.

Lizzy grinned to see the driver of the Commodore, none other than her sister Jane, who tooted and waved cheerfully at Lizzy. Charlie's grin immediately turned into a horrified expression as his head snapped from the driver to Lizzy. "Are you serious? You know her? Oh man, how embarrassing!" Charlie slapped his forehead with his palm and ran it down his entire face. Lizzy laughed openly, signalling for Jane to wait. Maybe it wasn't too early to play match-maker, she thought. "Um, hey Charlie, would it be alright if I bring my sister to the party? We were supposed to go out together that night." she asked, carefully avoiding telling Charlie exactly who her sister was.

Charlie grinned, quite ready to change the topic, "Yeah sure! Oh hey, and bring your man too! What was his name again?" So it was settled, Lizzy, Jane and Jonathan had all scored invites to Charlie's party, which would no doubt turn into a swanky event. Charlie's parents were currently in Melbourne having just returned from England and had graciously offered to pay for the party, knowing that Will was Charlie's best friend, despite their distance.

Lizzy waved goodbye to Charlie as he walked over to his own car, then hopped in the Commodore which she and Jane shared. "Hey!" Jane chirped, "What a cutie! Is that 'Bert'?" Lizzy laughed; Jane had an excellent memory and had clearly remembered the description Lizzy have given her of Charlie. "Yeah, sure was. Oh hey, wanna go for a party next week?" Lizzy asked, as Jane indicated the Commodore and drove off in the opposite direction to Charlie.


	2. Family Matters

Hey all

_Hey all! Hope you have been having a fantastic week! Just thought I should let ya know that this is my first FanFic so I'd really appreciate any feedback! I'm on mid-year holidays from uni (whoop!) so I plan on updating regularly... Please let me know if I should!! haha _

_Cheers Desiree_

_Ooooh also: Cheers to Becca and Kiwi Mystique for the reviews! Really appreciate it girls! D_

_**Disclaimers**__: I don't own anything... except my fingers, my brain and my laptop._

The next morning, Lizzy was found outside on the back veranda, strumming her father's old guitar and humming a nameless tune. Jane was out doing voluntary work at the local charity. Both Jane and Lizzy loved to help out at the MissionLight Charity; however Jane was much more involved than Lizzy, given that she didn't have a job at the moment. Lizzy was busy between juggling uni, voluntary work and her job as a waitress at a swanky Italian cafe in the inner city. Lizzy could hear her mother calling her but decided not to respond. She knew that she'd be found eventually. Soon enough, Lizzy's mother, Adalina Bennet waltzed through the back door. "Bella, I was calling you! I'm going shopping with Lyds, do you want anything?" she said, eyeing Lizzy's choice of attire: worn out trackies.

"No mama thanks. I've got work in a couple of hours, remember?" Lizzy, ignoring her mother's critical eye, got up and kissed Adalina's cheek before retreating inside. She sighed. Getting along with her mother had become increasingly difficult in recent years. Lizzy commonly thought it was because she was the middle child, however now it was apparent that Lizzy and her mother just didn't match. Adalina was more concerned with fixing Lydia's problems to even ask Lizzy how she was going. Well, this didn't bother Lizzy so much; she knew that she always had a confidante in her father. Nalin Bennet was an intellectual and observant man. Rather than mix himself in his daughters problems, he watched over each of them and was always there to lend an ear. Lizzy found that she and her father were true companions, in conversation as well as in interests. She took this to heart whenever she doubted her relationship with her mother.

Just as Lizzy was walking past Nalin's office, he popped his head out with a cheeky grin. "Come in darling." he said, holding the door open. Lizzy smiled and entered. Of all the rooms in their house, her father's study was her favourite. Stacked to the ceiling with books and two armchairs next to the window, Lizzy found that the hours spent in this room simply melted into pools of contentment. Nalin went and sat in one of the armchairs and motioned for Lizzy to do the same. As she sat, her father pulled out a thin envelope from his pocket. "You remember my friend Mari's son, Bertie? He wrote to me, asking if he could stay with us for a little while." Nalin could barely keep the glee out of his voice. Bertie had stayed with the Bennet family before and had provided vast entertainment for Nalin and Lizzy, both who welcomed anything or anyone ridiculous and silly. However in his most recent trip to Melbourne, it seemed that Bertie had developed quite a crush on Lizzy. Lizzy groaned and looked at her father. "Do we really have to say yes this time?" Her father was surprised by her question.  
"Well Lizzy, I should have thought that you would enjoy our ludicrous friend's company! Or are you afraid that Bertie's small crush on you will grow this time?" Lizzy scoffed as her father chuckled.

"Dad, it was not a small crush, it was astronomical!" She cried. Her father looked at her doubtfully yet kept his merry appearance.  
"Really Liz, if you don't say so yourself. No, Bertie will stay with us, as always. He may be the epitome of preposterous but his mother is still my friend. He'll probably fly down in two weeks." Lizzy groaned again and slid down in her chair. Her mobile rang in her pocket, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Hey ya sexy little chicken!" Lizzy smiled. Despite their stagnant relationship, Johnny always made Lizzy smile. "Listen, Robbo just cancelled for the footy tonight, wanna come?" Jonathan Blake was a good-looking guy of eighteen. Ever the athlete, after graduation Johnny signed a one year contract for the Rangers Victorian Football League club. He was a fun loving guy and whenever they were together Lizzy always had a great time. "That's not like Robbo, missing a Blues game! Yeah, I'll come!"  
"Great! Do you want me to pick you up?" Lizzy smiled. What a gentleman, she thought.  
"No, no need to come out of your way. I've got work anyway so I'll be close by, meet near the ticket box?" They finalised the details and Lizzy hung up.

Her father looked at her with interest. "Out with Jonathan again? What's going on with you two?" Lizzy grinned and kissed her father's cheek before making to leave the study.  
"We're just friends, that's all. Just friends."

Thousands of miles away, a sombre Will Darcy Jr. and his younger sister, Georgie, boarded the Bingley's business plane. Seeing them off was loyal old Ms. Reynolds, who had known the siblings all their lives. Joined with her was Richard Darcy, the young Darcy's' faithful cousin. A teary Ms. Reynolds hugged Georgie tightly before kissing the young girl and whispering in her ear, "You'll be able to return before long, my dear." Georgie, just as tearful, nodded silently before sitting down and buckling her belt. Then, sighing, Mrs Reynolds turned to face William.

The very image of this young man pained her. He was the spitting image of his father, a most trusting and generous employer. Will Darcy looked down at Ms Reynolds, warm memories of his childhood filling him as he fondly gazed at his old nanny. Will pulled Ms Reynolds into an embrace, whispering thanks into her ears before also sitting on a luxury leather chair. Ms Reynolds had a few words with the flight attendant, no doubt warning her that the utmost care should be taken in regards to the two young Darcys. She then gave one last encouraging look at the two children whom she had come to love as her own, before allowing Richard to help her down the plane stairs. The three cousins had just previously said their personal goodbyes, a process which all found much too heart-breaking to restart after they were interrupted by their personal boarding call.

Will sighed. He hadn't realised how difficult this move was going to be. Sure, he had travelled into Australia before, but never with the intention of living and studying there. Of course, he hadn't intended for a lot of things to happen, he thought sadly. His parents, George-bloody-Wickham... all of the painful memories sneaked back to haunt him during his vulnerable moments. In his deepest moments of despair, Will Darcy found himself to be incapable of all that his parents had wished for him. Studying hard, taking over the company and constantly protecting his younger sister, Will had failed in every aspect of his parent's most earnest desires.

At least Charlie and his parents would be there in Australia to help us get started, Will thought. Although Mrs Bingley was not fond of the idea that William was given the legal guardianship over his younger sister, she had offered the two Darcys all the help that she could provide them with. The two families would be living separately of course; however Mrs Bingley ensured William that their house was only minutes away from the apartment which was available for Will and Georgie. Will, unable to cope with the shock of suddenly becoming a single father, had crumpled in the days following the funeral held in honour of his parents. He had turned to the Bingley family, his parents closest and most trusted friends, for support but most importantly, for advice.

He heard a sniff and quickly looked at Georgie, who tried in earnest to hide her pale face by busying herself with arranging her blankets. Will stuck out a hand and gently brought Georgie's face to turn to his. He smiled sadly at his younger sister, 15 years old and already parentless. His heart broke as he watched her helplessly trying to wipe her tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm okay, Will" Georgie whispered.

"No, Georgie, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about." Will said, stroking her hair. Georgie sniffed again and looked guilty. Will knew she was not just apologising for crying. A shadow darkened his face. "Georgie," Will said, as firmly as the situation would allow. "Please believe me. I couldn't possibly be mad at you. It's all that bastard Wickham's fault. Anyway he's out of our lives now. For good." William was feeling strong today. The goodbyes had been hard but he had experienced worse days leading up to the move. Having not completely giving up hope of guarding his sister as he knew he should have all along, Will immediately set out to make her feel at ease. "Hey kid," he said smiling warmly at his young sister, "I love ya, you know that, right?" His attempt worked. Georgie chuckled and gently punched Will's jaw before settling down into the chair for the take-off.

About 4 hours into the flight, Will's mobile went off loudly, waking both Georgie and himself. "He-hello?" Will asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.  
"Will?" Charlie's voice came through loudly. The two men had never spent very long together, however Will could unmistakably detect the concern in his old friend's voice.

"Charlie, good to hear from you." William said earnestly.  
"And same to you mate." Charlie replied, "Hey, is my kid sister there?" Georgie happily sat up.  
"Hello Charlie!"  
"How are ya, love?" Charlie asked, concern yet again evident. The siblings shared a knowing smile before Georgiana replied. Charlie had continually called since he had heard of Mr and Mrs Darcy's deaths, simply to check up on his friends. They knew that he was a true, faithful friend; these past few weeks were enough to prove that. Charlie and Georgie chatted happily before Charlie mentioned that he himself would be picking up the pair from the airport. "It's no trouble at all!" he said, "I would worry about you if anyone else picked you guys up."

"Charlie, chances are you're going to be worrying about us anyway." Georgie was usually a quiet girl but whenever she was in the company of close friends, she always shone as the witty and open girl that Will knew her to be. Charlie laughed.

"That's true mate, that's true. Well, a few more hours and you'll get to see me! So it can't be that bad hey?" After Charlie rang off, Georgie yet again settled herself down in the chair for a nap while Will thought about their conversation with Charlie. He really did trust Charlie and his parents but he knew that he couldn't depend on them for everything. Georgie was under Will's care and he would make sure that nothing would ever harm her again. In fact, he would make sure that nothing touched either of them ever again. Will sighed and ran his hand over his face.

Truth was, Will had absolutely no idea what was in store for Georgie and himself in Australia, and boy, was he scared.

**  
Let me know what you think? Working on part three, should be up really soon!**


	3. Touch down

Lizzy woke up with the most dreadful feeling which singers experience; she had a sore throat

Hey again! If you've continued so far, well done!! Lizzy and Will action next chapter at Will and Georgie's welcome party! Reviews are welcome!  
Thanks to Jed52 and Queen of Punk for their reviews on chapter two! Cheers!

Desireedarcy

PS: Jed52- is this what you meant about the spaces? Hope it's easier to read!

Lizzy woke up with the most dreadful feeling which singers' experience- a sore throat. Clearly cheering at the footy match in the cold Melbourne weather had not agreed with her, especially with the drama production already underway.

"Stupid, stupid me." Lizzy muttered, snapping two lozenges into her mouth. Drama rehearsal was going to be dreadful today, she just knew it.

"Hey can I use the car again today? I have heaps of places to go." Jane came strolling into Lizzy's room.

"Uh.. sure, drop me off at school?" Liz whispered hoarsely. Jane looked up in amusement.

"Well, you should probably take the hint. Going out with Johnny doesn't seem to agree with you does it?" Jane asked dryly. Jane had openly showed her dislike in Lizzy's relationship with Johnny since they both graduated from school. She believed that Lizzy needed someone more stable in her life. Although Jane was usually a quiet girl, she never kept her mouth shut around her family and close friends.

Lizzy grunted and fell back onto her bed. Jane chuckled and went to prepare for her hectic day.

At practise, Lizzy did her best to keep up with Poole and the other cast members, but it really was an off day for her. Charlie waggled his eyebrows at her as Claudia Poole shrieked and ranted about Lizzy's sore throat before stepping in.

"Uh, Claudia, maybe Elizabeth and I could finish up here anyway? I mean, practising could be even more harmful for her, don't you reckon?" Charlie asked innocently. Lizzy's eyes widened as Claudia fussed and eventually gave in.

"Oh all right then, I suppose the chorus need more work anyway. But I want both of my leads to be sick-free at practise next week, understood? No excuses!" Poole whirled around and marched off to the orchestra pit, no doubt to terrorise the first year brass section.

"Thanks Charlie," Lizzy managed to utter before Charlie waved his hand.

"No worries Liz, you really don't look the best. Besides I have to go to the airport in an hour, might as well get a head start! Listen, go home and rest, okay? I don't any excuses for missing my party this weekend!" Charlie grinned and got into his car.

After reassuring him that she didn't need a lift, Liz watched Charlie drive off before hopping on the tram. Truth was, she had completely forgotten about Charlie's party this weekend. Now that she thought about it, she was pretty excited. She hadn't been to a party in a while although she did commonly frequent the city clubs and bars.

I have nothing to wear! Lizzy thought suddenly. She knew Charlie's parents were loaded, no doubt the party would have some fancy-pants, formal dress code. Pushing her sore throat to the back of her mind, Lizzy jumped off the tram at the next stop and headed off to one of the side streets packed with fancy stores. After wasting some time at a couple of boutiques that were nowhere near her price range, Lizzy settled down at La Pierre to do some serious shopping.

"Hi there." A cute shop assistant came up to her, grinning. Lizzy smiled widely before returning the greeting.

"So, what are we looking for today?" Clearly this man intended on helping her out, Lizzy thought. Usually she preferred shopping by herself, without any pressure. But, he was a looker...

"Um... not really sure, something for a swanky dinner party, any ideas?" Lizzy said lightly. The young man looked thoughtful before pulling her to the back of the women's section and taking out items of clothing.

"So, shouldn't your boyfriend be helping you out with this?" The boy, SAM, from his nametag, said slyly.

Lizzy blushed furiously before responding, "Uh... don't have one actually." The boy waggled his eyebrow and they both laughed. "Ha, okay then, try these on. Cubicle three, love."

Lizzy was already in a good mood despite her headache; the flirting only made her more so. She tried on a couple of dressy tops without even bothering to show Sam, and turned instead to a lovely satin dress. It was a deep red colour with black flowers, gathered at the waist and knee length. After she slipped into it and deemed herself passable, she opened the door to find Sam arranging boxes while waiting. He took one look at her and nodded while wolf whistling. "We have a winner!"

Feeling a bit guilty for ditching rehearsal and shopping without resting like Charlie had suggested, Lizzy decided to buy something for Jane too. After all, Jane was the one who had a chance of meeting someone special at Charlie's party. With Johnny there, Lizzy figured it would be difficult to find any potential while introducing the star footballer.

Lizzy settled for a dark green halter neck dress that would go perfectly with Jane's complexion. She flirted a bit more with Sam before paying for the dresses and exiting the store.

Lizzy made it home to find no one there, saving her the pain of explaining her guilt. She laid Jane's new dress carefully on Jane's bed before retreating to her own room. Even with a sore throat and the beginnings of a throbbing head, the week was starting to look up for Lizzy Bennet.

**--**

"Welcome to Australia, Mr and Ms Darcy." The flight attendant, Grace, said to the young man and woman who were collecting their scattered belongings.

Will, who had been busy stuffing his Blackberry into his pocket, turned to look at an apprehensive Georgie. She gave him a swift nod and returned to wrapping her headphones around her ipod.

Will stepped out of the plane and offered his hand to Georgie, who rolled her eyes and accepted.

"Come then, brother dear," she said, English accent even more pronounced.

"WILL! GEORGIE!" Came an excited shout from far below. The siblings looked down the stairs to see an excited Charlie Bingley waving his hands frantically in the air.

"Haha, someone's excited." Georgie muttered. Will smirked at Charlie's enthusiasm.

"Welcome to Australia." Charlie said dramatically, enveloping each Darcy in an enormous bear hug.

On the ride 'home', Charlie filled Will in on the changes Mr Bingley was making to the Darcy business. "Yeah, your Aunt Catherine sure is a character. Wouldn't give dad any of the information he was after. Kept saying it was 'family business' and he had no right to pry. Anyway, dad got through to Mrs Reynolds so it's all good."

"Seriously Will, can't this wait?" Said Georgie, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

However Will refused so the business talks continued until Charlie stopped at the new apartment complex.

"Welcome home." Charlie said in a hesitant manner. Will glanced sadly at him while Georgie shrugged dejectedly and dragged her handbag out of the car.

"How's she coping?" Charlie asked, as Georgie trudged to the lift. The Darcy apartment was on Level 8. Will appreciated the note of concern in Charlie's voice. It reminded Will very much of his cousin, Richard. Suddenly his burden of being a single parent eased... ever so slightly.

"Oh you know Charlie, up and down. As well as can be expected on both counts." To make everything easier, Will had told of all the dealings with Wickham to Charlie. Having someone else aware of the situation just made everything a little clearer to Will. Charlie had offered his advice and support, and had even proposed he come to England to lend a hand to Will.

Once on Level 8, Charlie handed Georgie the apartment key. She opened up the door to a very trendy, self- contained 3-bedroom apartment. Posted all over the front walls were 'Welcome!' signs.

"Yeahhh," Charlie said running his hand through his hair as the siblings looked questioningly to their friend. "We were going to have a surprise party for you but I changed my mind last minute and kicked everyone out. Figured you guys could use the rest." Will could only show his appreciation to Charlie with a pat on the back as the three entered.

"Wow, it's nice." Georgie said simply, roaming around the house.

Will immediately went to the cupboards and thankfully found them full. Yet again, he couldn't even express his thanks to Charlie, who grinned and shrugged.

"Okay kids, you get settled in. I'll swing by tomorrow morning. Georgie, I know it's annoying but we have some school stuff for you to do." Georgie pulled a face.

"Yeah, I know kiddo. Hey, and to add to the fun, Caroline's taking you!" Charlie chuckled. It had long been known to him that the two Darcy kids did not appreciate his younger sister's company. While Caroline had set her goals on marrying Will, she tried desperately to befriend Georgie. This was a pathetic attempt by the trainee hairdresser to recruit Georgie to aid her attempt in scoring Will.

"Sorry about that," Charlie said with an apologetic look to Georgie, before ripping a piece off Will's blueberry muffin and chomped hastily as Will glared at him. "Will and I are swinging by A.U. Gotta sign some stuff. Then we can relax!"

Charlie bid his goodbyes, stole a bit more off Will's muffin and then ran full pelt out of the apartment, Will right behind him.

Upon returning to the apartment, Will found Georgie had already claimed the biggest room. She had dragged one of her suitcases into the room and was already pulling possessions out. Will entered and flopped down on her bed, groaning in delight as he felt himself sinking into the warm covers.

"Aw, Will, look. How thoughtful of Charlie" Georgie sighed. Picking up a photo frame on her bedside table, she glanced at it for a few moments before handing it to Will. Looking down, he saw the photo of the four Darcys; William Darcy Snr, Anne Darcy, Will Jnr and Georgie all smiling and waving from the Kangaroo garden in the wildlife sanctuary.

Will smiled sadly, his hands roaming around the photo and resting on where his parents were beaming up at him. He wished more than anything else in the world to go back to that day. The Darcys and the Bingleys had all gone to the sanctuary on the rare occasion that all of the members of each family were in one country at the same time. Charlie had just received a new camera phone and insisted on taking family photos.

"We were so happy." He sighed. Georgie came to sit next to him on the double bed and grunted softly in shock as she sank into the covers. Will smiled as she recovered herself quite ungracefully.

"And we will be happy again, Will. At least we have each other, right? And the Bingleys are here for us." Georgie hugged Will awkwardly and then flopped down on the bed next to him.

Will carefully studied his younger sister. She was a petite and _usually_ graceful young woman. She had a beautiful head of light brown ringlets unlike Will's dark mop of curls. She also had her mother's expressive hazel eyes, as did Will. But it was her strength and hope that continued to amaze Will. After everything she had been through, Georgie was as tough as nails. Stubborn too. Just like mum, Will thought.

"You know Georgie, you're turning into a remarkable lady." Will said quickly and kissing the top of her head, proceeded into the kitchen to concentrate on dinner.

**There it is! Tell me what you think! **

**Lizzy and Will meet next chapter at the Welcome party! Yay!**


	4. Welcome party 1

"So, whats this event, Charlie

_**It's time to partayyyy!! Well, not for Lizzy! Haha hope you enjoy the first Liz/Will scene!  
Thanks to Gally619 and **__**LoraineSouza**__** for the chapter 3 reviews!**_

Hope you're all having a sunny day! D

"So, what's this event, Charlie?" Georgie asked a nervous yet excited Charlie Bingley, as he bounded into the Darcy apartment on Saturday morning to announce a mystery party.

Charlie looked back and forth between an interested Georgie and a completely indifferent Will as he responded.

"One of mum's things, you know Georgie. She's always insisted that Caroline and I go along to play 'family'. Well, now she's turning that lovely torture on all four of us." Georgie chuckled and nodded before tucking into her cereals. Will, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow over his paper sceptically.

"Your mum never mentioned any party when I was at your house yesterday…is it really that important that we attend?" Charlie's shoulders slouched. Will was as stubborn as a mule. If he put his mind to it, he would never say yes to coming to the party. Charlie's heart pounded as he imagined Will and Georgie's own welcome party, without the Darcy kids there.

He opened his mouth to speak but somehow, and unbeknownst to her, Georgie came to the rescue. "Will," she said sternly, "Betsy was nice enough to extend the invite to us too, as if we were her own children. We have to go."

Will glared despairingly at Georgie before nodding his acceptance at Charlie. Charlie's jaw dropped at how easily Georgie could manipulate Will. That was going to be very useful in the future, Charlie thought, very relieved that someone could control his obstinate friend.

"Sweet! Well, it's a black tie, so _fancy,_ please. Will, try and do something about that curly hair of yours." Will's hand immediately shot up to smooth his hair while Georgie howled with laughter. "And Miss Georgiana," Charlie turned to the young girl who immediately stopped laughing and glowered at Charlie reproachfully. Charlie winked, "Don't you change a thing, okay?"

Georgie beamed at him.

On the other side of Melbourne, Elizabeth Bennet was woken up by the sound of her mobile. Her hand snaked out from under the covers to retrieve her mobile.

**One Message Received  
Sent: Johnnyboy**

"_Hey Liz, soz 4 bailing but Robbo and Steve r havin a joint 21__st__ at the footy club 2nyt. Cant miss it. Ill make it up 2 ya! Have fun lady, johnny"_

Despite Johnny bailing at the last minute, Lizzy was not in the least bit disappointed. A black tie event really wouldn't be his thing and she wasn't feeling too great about her on/off man anyway. She had heard from Johnny's sister, her good friend, Charlotte Blake that he had gone on a date with some unknown girl last night. Well, one thing was for sure, it wasn't Lizzy and another thing: whether they were dating or not, Lizzy knew that she deserved better than that.

"I'm kind of excited about this party, Lizzy, despite this stupid headache" Jane entered Lizzy's room, rubbing her temples. It was their Saturday morning ritual for Jane to get out of bed early, only to jump into Lizzy's bed to have a chat.

Lizzy rolled over to allow Jane room. "Tell me about it! Haven't had a good party in yonks! Did I mention that there was going to be a separate room with a DJ for the younger crowd?"

Jane chuckled, "Only 6 or 7 times Liz!" Lizzy grinned and punched Jane lightly. "By the way, I never asked you. What's the party for?"

"It's a welcome party. I don't know much. Charlie's mate, Will, is moving here with his family." Lizzy had meant to ask Charlie more about Will and his family before the party, however she was always distracted at rehearsal and forgot each time.

"Oh, by the way, Johnny isn't coming. Not that it matters, I'll still drive."

Jane turned to face Lizzy and rolled her eyes. "What's it this time? Another hot date _without you_?" Lizzy had made the mistake of telling Jane where Johnny was on Friday night instead of at the footy like usual. Bad idea. Jane now had proof that Johnny was no good for Lizzy and she was definitely making the most of it!

"It really doesn't matter! You're _so_ right, Jane. I can do much better than that." Jane smiled widely and nodded.

"Well, just in time for this posh party! You're just trying to score some hot lawyer aren't ya?" Jane shrieked as Lizzy tried to push her off the bed.

After wrestling for a few minutes, the sisters headed downstairs for breakfast to start their eventful day.

Will pulled out one of his suits and looked at it critically. Despite his disinterest in attending one of Betsy Bingley's chic parties, Will was determined to look his best. Many of his parents' acquaintances would be there, no doubt wondering whether he was capable of being responsible of Georgiana, as well as eventually taking over his parents large and successful accounting company.

Eventually, Will opted for his charcoal, pin-stripe suit, Georgie's favourite. It was well cut and matched well with a simple, yet designer, white shirt. Georgie strolled into the room and nodded in approval as Will silently displayed the suit.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, Miss?" Will said, laying the suit on his bed and burrowing his head inside his cupboard in search of his shoes.

"Yeah, yeah I will. Just wanted to see what you were wearing. You'll look great. Now all that's left is that unruly hair of yours." Georgie said, fleeing the room as one of Will's newly found black shoes went flying past.

Once Will was ready, he collapsed onto the couch to catch the news. Being a third year Accounting/ Finance student, Will had to be up to speed with the ever-changing economic sector.

Eventually, Georgie's door opened, revealing Will's beautiful younger sister looking absolutely wonderful. Georgiana was wearing an off-white Taffeta cocktail dress. She beamed at Will as he wolf whistled and offered her his arm.

"Where'd my lil sis' go then, hey?" Will said, as they exited their new home.

The party was to be held at Melbourne's prime function location. Will had already been there with his parents the last time they were in town. The drive was not uncomfortably long for the brother and sister and they soon arrived, finding Charlie sitting outside the main entrance.

"Took your time!" Charlie yelled in greeting, as they walked up to him. "C'mon, let's get inside, it's freezing!" He opened the large door of the main entrance.

"Charlie," Georgie asked, "Why aren't there any lights on? Where the hell is-"

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly lights flooded the large room and Georgie and Will froze as the large crowd laughed and moved, almost as one, to greet them.

"Charlie? Wha?" Was all Will could manage, as a bunch of beaming faces greeted him and shook his hand.

"Remember that surprise welcome party I was going to throw when you arrived? Well, I never said I cancelled it. It was just postponed!" Charlie ducked as Will had a go at him.

After finally greeting majority of the crowd, Will managed to note the new 'Welcome!' signs and the large amounts of food laid out on the tables. The Bingley's certainly outdid themselves in ensuring a successful party. Despite Will's shock and general dislike of large parties, he couldn't help but feel absolutely blown away by everyone's eagerness to truly welcome Georgiana and himself, as well as offer any assistance they could. Caroline was perhaps the most eager, he thought soberly; unconsciously wiping his cheek where Caroline had smothered kisses, minutes ago, before being dragged away by her father.

"Charlie, I-" Will shook his head, the words not coming out. Charlie grinned at his friend and slapped him on the back.

"No worries mate. Listen, I know most of these people are your parents' friends and their kids, so I took the liberty of inviting some of my mates here as well. They're a good bunch; some are from uni and Georgie's new school, so maybe you two could start making some friends. Now c'mon, this room is just for the oldies!"

Charlie dragged his best friend into the second room which had House music pumping, leaving Mr and Mrs Bingley hosting the main party. Will spotted Georgie, already dancing crazily with some other girls he recognised as Mr White's nieces. Mr White had been a good friend of Will's parents, and his young nieces had quickly befriended Georgie during their frequent trips to Australia. Seeing Georgie already relaxed, ringlets flying everywhere, and enjoying herself, Will figured it was time he did the same. He knew that he couldn't feel bad at this party thrown for him and his sister, despite his parents not being there to share it. Here was proof that there was so many people who cared for his family. They would want this, he thought to himself, and set about enjoying his night.

Despite getting ready early, Lizzy and Jane ran late to the party, having had to wait for their mum to finish work. Adalina Bennet insisted that she examined her girls before they left for the party. "There is no use for being so beautiful if you do not show it, bella." She said, as Lizzy rolled her eyes at her.

Entering the hall with Jane, Lizzy was breathless at the size of the party. It really was a swanky place. An older man spotted their entrance and together with a young girl, they walked over to the two sisters.

"Hi there! I'm Greg Bingley, are you Charlie's friends?" Lizzy grinned and nodded, noting where Charlie got his lovely smile.

"Yes, hi! I'm Elizabeth Bennet, I'm in the production with Charlie. This is my sister, Jane." Jane smiled and shook hands with Greg. Greg was suddenly called by an elderly man and turned to join that conversation, leaving the two sisters staring hesitantly at the short, thin girl with fake platinum blonde hair. The girl was wearing a skimpy purple dress and stiletto heels, contrasting completely with the two sisters' understated yet chic style.

"Oh, so you're Mary Poppins?" The younger girl suddenly asked, smirking. Lizzy turned to face the girl, slightly shocked by her outburst and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. And you are…?" Lizzy said, extending her hand once again.

The girl glanced at Lizzy's hand before coldly replying. "Caroline Bingley, Charlie's sister."

Lizzy was perturbed by Caroline's behaviour, withdrawing her hand as Greg turned back to the girls.

"Now then, Lizzy, Jane. Make sure you have plenty of food. The kids are all in there." He pointed to a closed door. Lizzy could make out the dull pounding of dance music creeping through the sounds of the jazz band. She nodded her thanks at Greg before pulling Jane away and marching off to the other room.

"Well, that was uncalled for!" She said to Jane, referring to Caroline Bingley's rude behaviour. Jane looked just as baffled.

"Yeah, I know! But… maybe there was a reason for that. I mean, maybe she mistook us for someone else?" Jane whispered. Lizzy laughed.

"_Or_ maybe she was just a bitch, Jane? I swear, not everyone is as kind as you!" Lizzy said lightly. "Look, it doesn't even matter. Charlie's a great guy and he's my friend. That's all that matters! Now, let's go break it down and show everyone how awesome us Bennets are!" Lizzy grinned, pulling on the door.

Will was sharing a laugh with Charlie and Charlie's drama mate, Andrew Hedgeton, when he looked up to see the door being opened yet again. Despite the darkness of the dance room, the outer room light illuminated two figures standing in the doorway. Mentally, his jaw dropped as he glanced and did a double take on two attractive women. Charlie had turned also. Physically, Charlie's jaw dropped when he saw Lizzy stand with a girl who was unquestionably her sister and furthermore, the same girl in the Holden after rehearsal! Will observed Charlie's behaviour with interest, curious to find out who these girls were.

One of the girls spotted Charlie and waved before yelling something through the loud music at her sister. Will grinned stupidly as he realised that the pair were making their way over.

"Lizzy! Glad you could make it!" Charlie yelled at her, as she kissed his cheek as well as Andrew's.

"No excuses, remember?" Lizzy said, grinning. Will's stomach did a belly- flip as Lizzy turned her smile towards him.

"Lizzy, this is Will Darcy, my mate from England. Will, this is Elizabeth Bennet." Charlie said loudly. For Charlie, things seemed to be going exactly as he had predicted. He had noticed the immediate mutual interest between Elizabeth and his old friend. As for Lizzy's sister, well, she was completely unexpected. But definitely not unwelcome, Charlie thought cheerfully.

"Hi Will, welcome to Australia!" Lizzy grinned. Will felt so giddy he could scarcely talk, so just nodded and gave Lizzy a small smile. "This ismy _sister_, Jane." Lizzy said with a sly grin at Charlie, who turned bright red, yet grinned at Jane and held out his hand. Jane smiled and reached out. Will watched as Charlie and Jane immediately fell into a conversation.

Will continued to sit on his bar stool. He stole a glance at Lizzy again, who was conversing with Andrew about the play. At first glance, Will had thought that Lizzy was hot. Now that he could see her up close, Will thought she was beautiful. Her dark brown hair fell about her shoulders and her dark eyes were intense and lively. The problem was, Will had never considered himself to be gifted when talking to girls he was attracted to. And he was definitely attracted to this girl, he thought. Will pulled at his beer, wondering about what he could possibly say to join in the conversation.

"... Darcy?" Andrew asked. Will was brought out of his reverie by the sound of his name but realised with panic that had no clue what the question was. Looking at their faces, it was clear that Andrew and Elizabeth were expecting a reply. 'She's going to think I'm a mute!' Will thought with dread, looking at Elizabeth's eager face. He'd have to say _something_.

"Yeah, I think." Will said nodding. Both Andrew and Elizabeth frowned in concentration, before turning to each other and laughing.

"It's great that you can think William, but that doesn't exactly explain what you're going to be studying at A.U., does it?" Lizzy said, still chuckling.

Will was horrified with his current literary capabilities, so answered them quickly, before excusing himself to get some food in the outer room. Lizzy watched Will exit the dance room with a bemused expression before Andrew asked her for a dance.

**Okay, I know I said this chapter would be the Lizzy/Will thing, but I was so excited that I have to fit it over two chapters, sorry! I'll write about what Lizzy thinks of Will next chapter. Anyway, reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Welcome party 2

Will entered the main hall again and headed straight for one of the caterers

Will entered the main hall again and headed straight for one of the caterers. No one had approached him yet, which Will was extremely grateful for, despite the fact that the party was thrown in his honour. Sitting at an empty table, Will slowly munched on the hor d'oeuvres that he had stocked onto his plate. He allowed the calming sounds of the jazz band wash over him, feeling the burn in his face dimming slightly.

He really did embarrass himself in front of the one person he didn't want to. Elizabeth was an attractive woman and looked as though she was intelligent, not like most of the girls that were attracted to Will. But then, those girls usually heard about his money first. Maybe Elizabeth Bennet was a gold-digger who just hadn't heard about how rich he was. Will shook his head. He'd probably never find out anyway.

"What's this? The party boy sitting alone while everyone else is having fun?" The sound of cool jazz was cut by the annoying, high pitch twang of a woman Will could only suppose to be-

"Caroline. Hi." Will said flatly, trying to find a quick and easy way to leave the conversation before it even started.

"Hi yourself, Will." Caroline breathed, sitting on the chair next to him and leaning in. "I just couldn't leave you sitting all alone like this! No doubt all the morons in the dance room got to you? You know that you're better than them, right? We both are." Caroline stared into Will's face.

Will snorted despite himself and Caroline recoiled, looking vaguely disgusted that her seduction speech didn't have the intended affect. Will unplucked Caroline's hand from his knee, which seemed to have crept there during her little monologue.

"Look, Caroline, Charlie's in that room. Might I remind you that he is my best friend and more importantly, your brother?"

Caroline smiled confidently. "Oh, come on Will. We both know that Charlie's not like us. He'll try to get anyone to like him. You certainly don't do that. You've got class and style. And you only interact with people who are worthwhile. That's why you're out here and not there." Caroline batted her eyelashes violently.

Will sighed. "Caroline, the only reason that I'm out here is because I have just embarrassed myself in front of a really gorgeous girl and I didn't know what else to do but get the hell out of her sight."

Caroline's smile immediately turned into her cool impassive face. Will knew all too well about this look. Caroline had used it countless times to save face when Will showed her that he simply wasn't interested.

She slowly rose from the table, purposefully giving Will an eyeful of her 'assets'. Will looked away quickly and stuffed another hor d'oeuvre into his mouth despite the fact that he felt like throwing up.

"Well, William. Clearly you and Whoever-She-Is would never work out. I mean, you can't even get through the introductions without screwing it!" Caroline gave a shrill laugh at her own wit before stalking off.

--

Lizzy was back on the dance floor again after having taken a break to regain her breath. She was spinning around and laughing with Magda, another girl from A.U. when she noticed that Charlie's friend Will had returned from the outer room. She saw him making his way over to the bar stool he had previously been occupying.

He was definitely a good-looking boy, Lizzy thought. He had on a slick dark suit and chiselled features, yet his messy mop of dark curls cut his serious look. He even walked with confidence, despite his obvious social incompetence.

"Poor William, hey?" Magda shouted in Lizzy's ear, while they continued to dance.

Lizzy nodded, "If I was illiterate and unsocial, I wouldn't know what to do either."

Magda gave a look of concern at Lizzy before shaking her head, "No Liz, I meant his pare-"

"Lizzy!" Lizzy whipped around to see a flushed Jane make her way over.

"Hi there, lover girl! Magda, excuse us!" Magda nodded and turned to find other A.U. people as the two Bennet sisters slowly made their way through the dance floor. Lizzy noticed that Charlie had found Will and was talking very animatedly to him. Lizzy beamed, knowing what, or more specifically, who, Charlie was talking about.

"Lizzy, I'd really like to go home now." Jane said. It was only then that Lizzy noticed Jane holding her head.

"Oh your headache still there? Well, of course Jane!" Lizzy was rather disappointed that her night was cut so short. She had a feeling that Will Darcy might have more to say to her, and she to him, if only there was a chance.

Jane smiled at Lizzy and shook her head. "Thanks Liz, but actually, Charlie offered to take me home."

Lizzy stared at Jane before beaming as her older sister looked rather uncomfortable.

"But wouldn't it be a bit of an inconvenience, Jane?" Lizzy, always a practical thinker, said aloud. As soon as she did though, she regretted it as she watched Jane's face fall.

"Oh, yeah of course. What was I thinking?" Jane said distractedly, making to go to Charlie and change her plans.

Lizzy thought fast. "No, Jane, listen. You guys are really getting along, right?" Jane smiled contentedly and nodded. "I don't mind driving back alone, if you're alright to go with Charlie."

After asking about a million times whether Lizzy was okay to drive by herself, the Bennet sisters went over to where Charlie and William were sitting.

"Hey Liz, sorry to be leaving. But I'll make sure Jane gets home okay." Charlie was grinning at Jane the entire time he said this and Lizzy rolled her eyes dramatically at William. As she did this, Lizzy saw Will tense up noticeably. Maybe he just doesn't like me, she thought uncomfortably.

"Okay Liz," Jane said, pecking her sister's cheek, "Behave and call me if you need to, okay?" Lizzy assured her that she would as Charlie led Jane out of the dance room.

Will noticed with panic that he was left alone with Elizabeth Bennet for the first time. Oh man, he thought, noticing her already looking around for a better offer. However, at present, she leaped up onto the bar stool next to him and looked at him.

He looked away from her and closed his eyes for a spilt second. C'mon Darcy, now you're just being a twat, he thought sternly to himself. With that, he looked up at Elizabeth's face and gave her his best 'I'm-really-nervous-but-hopefully-I-can-pull-off-this-confident-smile' smile. Suffice to say, William Darcy Junior hardly had reason to use this smile often.

Lizzy beamed back at him. Finally, she thought. And who would have known, he's even cuter when he smiles.

"So Will, how are you enjoying your party?" Lizzy said.

Will cleared his throat. "Uhh, yeah. It's really nice of the Bingley's to throw this party for us."

"Charlie said something about a younger sister too, right? Is she here?" Lizzy was wracking her brain for any other information on William while trying not to melt after finally hearing his English accent.

Will smiled although Lizzy thought he looked a little glum. "Yeah, she's somewhere…" Will really didn't want to give Lizzy the impression that he didn't like her, but he was slightly uncomfortable at the idea of conversing about his family. Talking about his parents' deaths was not quite party material and Will was sure that the conversation was heading there.

"Um listen, I'm just gonna…" Will trailed off while sliding out of his stool. He had no idea what to say to her. He couldn't very well tell her he was going to dance. What kind of prat goes off and dances by themselves?

Will cleared his throat while Lizzy's eyebrow shot up. "I'm just going to go to the toilet."

"Oh, okay." Lizzy said, trying to seem unaffected as opposed to what she really felt; absolutely shot down as Will had clearly shown that he would rather be anywhere else than with her.

He gave her a furtive glace, wishing he didn't have to meet such a lovely girl under these circumstances.

"Well, I'll see you around, Elizabeth."

Not for the first time, Will Darcy walked away from Elizabeth and into the main room leaving a very confused Lizzy, staring after him.

--

After finding some of "Poppin's pals", as Lizzy liked to call the rest of the crew, she grew a little hungry. She wasn't having much fun anyway, knowing that Jane would be at home by now nursing a throbbing headache.

She stepped out into the main room and tried to adjust her eyes. The jazz band was still playing and by this time, some of the more 'happier' couples were up dancing. The food had stopped being served but Lizzy found an enormous table with delicious looking food spread out for guests to help themselves.

Lizzy grabbed a plate and looked up and down the table, looking for something to eat, before spotting a now familiar lean and tall figure in a suit, talking on the phone.

--

As it turned out, Will actually went to the toilet, before stepping out and deciding what his next move would be. He didn't want to go back inside the dance room, he figured that he had spoiled everything nicely by now, why make it worse. Besides, Charlie obviously seemed wrapped with Jane; perhaps Will hadn't seen the last of Elizabeth Bennet.

With a cringe, Will realised that Caroline was in the main room. Uh, I do a pretty good job of dealing with her anyway, he thought. Will unconsciously strolled over to the food table. Georgie was right; Will was always eating. Perhaps he really did have to look into joining a gym, he thought vaguely, knowing how Georgie would gloat at being right.

Will felt his Blackberry vibrating in his pocket and dug his hand in to pull it out. He took one look at the screen and scoffed before answering.

"Really Charles, I didn't need you to check on me." Will said, sounding more like a 5-year-old boy than he knew.

"Hi yourself, Will. Just wondering how everything is going."

"Fine, more importantly, how are things with you?" Will could almost hear Charlie smile and rolled his eyes at his excitable friend.

"Will, seriously, I can't believe someone like Jane would spend her night talking to someone like me!"

"Neither can I, mate." Will said dryly, although he was chuckling. Despite himself, Will felt Charlie's excitement rub off on him.

"Thanks, very nice of you mate! Well, I asked her out and she said yes, definitely!" Charlie sounded like he was going to pass out. Will seriously hoped that his friend wasn't currently driving back home.

"Anyway," Will rolled his eyes at nobody in particular as he stocked up his plate, letting Charlie chatter on. "Jane and I both thought that you and Lizzy might hit it off. Did anything happen after we left?"

Now Will had cause for concern. He did not want to seem that he wasn't interested in Elizabeth and ruin all his chances. What am I talking about, he thought suddenly. I've ruined all my chances already.

"Elizabeth Bennet? Are you serious?" Will scoffed.

"Aw, c'mon now, Will. No need to lie to me. She is really hot. And she's a great chick. We can set you two up!" Damn Charlie! He made it sound so easy, Will thought.

"Charlie, thanks but no thanks, I don't need any help from you. I'm not that desperate, mate."

"So, what I'm hearing from you is: I am really interested in her, Charlie, but I don't want to ask for your help. Not right now anyway…" Honestly, Charlie was so damn infuriating!

Will sighed. "Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence, mate. But yeah, I guess you're pretty much right. And also coz of my parents. Seems too low of me. "

Okay, so maybe I haven't lost hope, he thought to himself. But with Jane and Charlie most likely getting together, Will might just have a chance with Elizabeth.

Not likely.

Will, having finished stacking his plate, turned around to go and sit at an unoccupied table, ending up face to face with none other than an irate looking Elizabeth Bennet.

--

Lizzy's first intention upon seeing William Darcy was to return to the dance area. She could eat later if it meant that she didn't have to experience any more embarrassment and rejection from Will Darcy. She had just set her plate down again when she heard her name mentioned in Darcy's conversation. She edged a bit closer, wondering what on earth Will was saying about her.

"Elizabeth Bennet? Are you serious?" Will scoffed.

"Charlie, thanks but no thanks, I don't need any help from you. I'm not that desperate, mate."

Will sighed before replying, "Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence, mate. But yeah, I guess you're pretty much right. And also coz of my parents. Seems too low of me."

Lizzy couldn't believe her ears. How dare he talk about her like that! It's one thing to politely spare yourself a conversation with her but to so rudely reject her to Charlie? Lizzy felt like Darcy had as good as slapped her in the face.

All of a sudden, Will Darcy spun around and stared directly at Lizzy. His mouth opened slowly as he moved his Blackberry away from his ear and continued to stare at her.

Lizzy gathered her wits about her and scoffed, "What's wrong Darcy? Didn't mean for me to hear that, I bet."

Darcy seemed to snap out of it and after hastily disconnecting with Charlie, moved towards Lizzy, who immediately retreated further from him.

"Elizabeth, I-" Will was cut short as Lizzy stuck up her hand.

"No. Stop. How dare you talk about me like that, Darcy? You don't even know me, you prick, so before you tell the entire world what you think of me, think of this: I am worth one million times of you. I would never ever speak of someone the way you did of me, and after only knowing me for two seconds!"

"No, Elizabeth, you've got it wrong!" Will said desperately.

"No Darcy, it's you that's got it wrong. It'd be too low of you? What, you're parents wouldn't approve of me just coz I don't come from money like you rich bastards? Well, unlike you, my money is hard earned. We may not fly back and forth between countries because my parents actually care about a stable upbringing for their kids. What have your fucking parents done?" Lizzy was beside herself with anger.

Before she knew it, Darcy had taken three quick strides to end up directly in front of Lizzy. Darcy's face had changed colour from a deep red to whiter than Lizzy had even believed possible for someone. His eyes before were wide with shock at her initial outburst, but were now mere slits on his face. He seemed to tremble with rage.

Will's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he could actually speak. He seemed to be struggling to control his anger.

"My parents both died only a month ago." He whispered.

Lizzy was in shock. She had no idea what to say and tried quickly to make sense of his conversation to Charlie.

"But, you- "

William shook his head violently, "Save it, Elizabeth. You know what I was saying? I was telling Charlie how I didn't think it was appropriate to hit on you when my parents' deaths were so recent. I was telling him that I didn't want his help in trying to win you over. I was telling him that I thought you were absolutely beautiful… I guess I got it all wrong, right?"

Before Lizzy could even think of responding, William whipped around and strode out of his own party, into the chilly winter night.

_**Thanks to Quiz, LoraineSouza and Becca 7 for the reviews!**_

_**Loraine: I'm pretty sure you meant how tall I think Will and Lizzy are, which is easy because they're actually based on people! Um Lizzy is about 5'4" and Darcy is around 6'. Hope that helps!**_

Sorry if there are major spelling or grammar issues, I didn't really reread, was a tad overly excited to post. Is this what you expected? Reviews welcome!


	6. Aftermath and afterthoughts

Lizzy was in a total state of shock

So, by now I assume most of you are thinking I haven't read the story haha, I swear that I have and I'm sorry for the changes if you don't like them. I'm going to be switching roles and lines around with the characters to see where it leads the story. It's extremely Darcy bias coz I hate to think that he's so mean and arrogant! Haha I'm a bit, a lot in love!!

Whoa! To Kitty LaRue, Stacey. Eats, Loraine, Gally619, Joyce LaKee, Becca7, Kiwi Mystique, middle child, quiz, O ancient one and TwilightStarLaughter: Thanks SO much for the reviews! Very inspirational!

_**Quiz: you asked if Sam was Wickham. Nup, he's just a flirty sales assistant! Haha Still trying to figure out if I want Wickham coming to Australia or not. Might get messy and fake. Lemme know what you think!  
Middle child (anon.): that sucks mate. I'm the youngest of only two kids so I don't know what its like, I just assumed. Sorry that its true. Hope you're enjoying the story though.**_

_**KW: glad you're hooked mate! I am a bit too haha**_

_**TwilightStarLaughter: Thanks for the review! It came as I was writing chap 6 so it definitely spurred on the writing! Yep, I'm an Aussie. Yeah, I did make Lizzy short, kinda sick of Lizzy being this ethereal beauty. Some bad quals are good, right? haha **_

_**Loraine, Quiz and O ancient one: Yeah it is really really REALLY Darcy bias, pretty much coz I'm in love with him haha! I wanted him to be able to tell Lizzy straight out but I needed it to be realistic so I figured if Lizzy insulted Will's family, he'd bite! Get ready for some Angsty-Will.**_

_**Anyways, have a read and review if you wish!**_

_**--**_

Lizzy was in a state of total shock. Will had just stormed out of his own party, leaving Lizzy standing alone and feeling utterly sick. 'What just happened?' She thought frantically, trying to navigate herself to an empty table before collapsing into a chair.

The conversation, which occurred only moments before, seemed like a blur, thoughts were racing through Lizzy's head and ultimately; she had the sinking feeling that she was in the wrong. Will Darcy's parents both died very recently, which must have meant that Will's 'family', who came to Australia, consisted of only himself and his younger sister, Georgiana. And to top things off, Will didn't think Lizzy was beneath him at all, in fact, he had thought she was 'absolutely beautiful'!

Lizzy groaned. What a terrible night, she thought, suddenly wishing for her bed. She slowly dragged herself up and looked around the hall for another exit, not wanting to meet Will again outside the main doors. She soon spotted a green exit sign near the band and headed out, walking as quickly as she could to the parking lot, where her trusty Commodore was parked.

Lizzy drove home as fast as she dared and collapsed on her bed, still fully clothed. Thoughts were running through her head a million miles an hour. She found that she didn't have the strength to try and focus on one thought. Besides, chances were that she had nothing good to think about anyway.

Tears ran down her cheeks. Lizzy felt so many emotions she could hardly breath. She felt terribly embarrassed for jumping so quickly to the wrong conclusion about William. She completely regretted what she said to him and felt so sorry for both William and Georgiana for finding themselves parentless at such young ages. Lizzy could hardly imagine what Will Darcy thought of her now.

It was with these terrible thoughts that Lizzy gradually fell into a restless sleep.

**--**

William Darcy pushed at the large doors and immediately a cold rush of wind swept up to meet him. He continued marching forward, hardly paying any attention to where he was going. Eventually, he came up to a park and playground. He walked over to the swing and collapsed into one of the swinging seats.

He couldn't believe what had happened with Elizabeth. The conversation seemed like a complete blur and Will felt like he was drunk with all of the vague thoughts shooting through his head. How could that bitch talk about his parents like that? When he met her, she seemed normal enough; he would never pick her to say such cold-hearted remarks. What if Georgie had heard? Elizabeth must have known about his parents' deaths, it was the reason of the party that she was at for God's sake! Will exhaled in frustration and kicked his shoe in the ground, letting bark fly everywhere.

If only things were simple, Will thought, not for the first time and certainly, not for the last. Will sighed deeply, running his hand over his face. Suddenly, the effects of the night weighed down heavily on him, and he made his way back to the hall slowly, to collect Georgie and return to the apartment.

'I won't think about her anymore', Will thought decisively. 'It'll be easy enough, I barely know her.' Yet even as he thought this, Will knew that there was no chance in hell that he could forget about Elizabeth Bennet.

**--**

"Morning Will, how'd you pull up?" Georgie plopped down next to Will for breakfast, wincing as she rubbed her worn-out, danced-off feet.

" Fine." Will said shortly, not removing his eyes from the newspaper in his hand.

Georgie looked thoughtfully at her brother after his short response, debating whether she should pry as to the reason or not. Eventually, her feminie curiosity got the better of her, and she whipped the newspaper out of Will's hands, earning herself a stern glare.

Time to turn on the charm, she thought. Smiling sweetly, Georgie grabbed Will's hand. "William, what's wrong?"

Will sighed, knowing that eventually Georgie's attempts would get the better of him and she'd find out exactly what happened. He was already weary from girls and talking to girls and really, everything about girls. He knew he would buckle soon enough.

"This girl misunderstood what I was saying about her to Charlie and she said some really horrible things to me." No need for Georgie to know what they were, Will thought protectively.

Georgie, slightly taken aback by Will's unguardedness, emitted a soft "Oh!" before thinking about what to say next. "Who was it, Will?"

"Um, Elizabeth Bennet? I don't think you met her, Georgie."

"The girl sitting on the bar stool, talking to you with Charlie and some other girl?"

Darcy gawked at his sister's observance. Georgie smiled cheekily, "I had to see if my big brother was having fun, didn't I? You didn't embarrass me, I'm surprised." Will smiled at Georgie, shaking off her hand.

"You're such a girl, Georgie." He said, getting up to offer her breakfast.

"I _am_ a girl, Will." Was his sister's simple reply.

Will snorted. Georgie feigned insult before pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "Anyway, that girl, Elizabeth. She's pretty."

"Yeah?" Will asked vaguely, slamming down toast onto Georgie's plate unconsciously, "Too bad she's a bitch with a foul mouth."

Georgie gaped at Will's severe tone. This Elizabeth girl certainly got to him. Georgie wondered what she had said to Will, before deciding that she had done enough prying. It seemed that Will was tense enough about the situation, no need to make it worse.

**--**

"Oh, Lizzy!" Jane's hand covered her mouth as Lizzy concluded her recount of last night's conversation with Will.

"I know, Jane. Will made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't forgive me, I mean, I don't blame him at all but…" Lizzy trailed off, staring daggers at Jane's plush toy collection as if they had done something wrong.

Jane looked sadly at her sister's disheartened form before kissing the top of Lizzy's head and standing up. "C'mon Pandora, we don't have anything to do right now, for once! Let's get some tea, some chocolate and hang out with our favourite men." Jane said, referring to watching one of the Lord of the Rings movies.

Lizzy sniffed and nodded, getting up also. "Jane, I'm sorry for your's and Charlie's sake, too. This might make things difficult for you two, right? Charlie's best mate hating the crap out of your sister?"

Jane smiled at her sister's thoughtfulness and then sighed, knowing that what Lizzy said was probably true. "Lizzy, it was an honest misunderstanding," she started, as Lizzy looked up doubtfully, "I mean, you _really_ shouldn't have said that about Will's parents- in any circumstance, but… I mean, if it affects Charlie and I, that's just the way it goes. I can't have you feeling like crap just because of some guy."

Lizzy snorted, knowing that her guilt was far from softening.

"Lizzy," Jane looked at her beloved sister seriously, "You know you've got to apologise to William, right?"

Lizzy sighed, "Right… I just- Oh, Jane, I just wish this never happened."

Bit of a short chappie. Just wanted to get the aftermath out there.

_**Reviews welcome, hope you like the twisted direction. Bertie Collins comin up- groan! I'll try and get rid of the ridiculous man quickly though, get more Lizzy/Darcy action in! Thanks again for all of the reviews so far! Desiree**_


End file.
